What makes a family
by Shelly Webster
Summary: This is an idea I had and wanted to explore. Hope you find it interesting as it was in my head at that moment. :)
1. Chapter 1

The thing with secrets is that they never stay hidden forever. Sometimes they come out sooner and sometimes much later in life. For Callie and Brandon, life had some pretty crazy plan and way of toying with them. After the adoption, they gave their best to forget one another and it led them to early marriage and children a bit after turning eighteen. Callie married AJ and moms were not that happy. But after learning she was pregnant, they pretty much had to let her do it. They had very small wedding and they didn't have any celebration because Callie's pregnancy was not going that easy. She was very excited to become a mom, but she wished it happened later in her life...and with someone else. She just got scholarship for college and she felt that having a baby now would be mistake. AJ was backing her up on all she needed, but he felt that she was not completely in this marriage and all.

Brandon married Melissa, a girl he met in the music program. She was an amazing violinist and she didn't give up her career after she gave birth to Beth, their daughter. She had her mother's beauty and her father's soft spot for ''broken'' people. She was daddy's girl. Since Melissa had no time to deal with the child, due to her rehearsals and traveling, duo became inseparable. She was all he saw in their little household.

Callie's and AJ's son, Seth, was unusual mix of his parents. He had his mother's compassion and his father's ability to get in trouble. Even with a baby Callie managed to graduate college and balance being a student and being a parent. It took a lot of work, but she managed. She knew she had to do all in her power not to make her son statistic or part of the system. During her studies, she took care of the boy and went to classes and AJ worked. He worked with one of his friends in an auto shop and he learned pretty fast to fix cars. He wanted to open his own shop when he earns some money and gets more experience.

A bit after Callie and Brandon left the house, Steff and Lena took new kids to foster. They were doing good job, but now it got a bit more difficult for them. They were not that young anymore and kids were each time less thrusting towards the adults. It took them each time more and more time to get the kids to open up and let them really take care of them. When Jude and twins left the house, Steff and Lena took three new kids to foster and they were very young. With them they had so much fun. They were finger painting again and making costumes for the school plays. They had fun again and dreaded the teen years they had to relive with these kids too.

Holidays in the Foster home were crazy. There was always about thirty people and a lot of food. In the beginning Brandon and Callie were coming with their spouses, but sometime later, they would often come just with kids. Stef and Lena wanted to know what was happening, but never had time to ask. Their oldest children never gave them time to get them alone and ask about AJ and Melissa. Beth and Seth loved playing together and enjoyed holidays because they got the most presents out of all family members. Each time they would go home, Brandon and Callie had full trunks of kid's presents. By the time Mariana and Jude had kids, things changed. There was still a lot of people, but presents and amounts of them changed.

Brandon spent a lot of time thinking about divorce, but each time he was close to filing, he remembered how hard it was on him. He missed his dad a lot and he didn't want his child to feel that way. So, for his daughter, he chooses to stay and do something his mother didn't, sacrifice his happiness for the child. Melissa got an offer to play in Chicago and they moved there. Brandon did it for Beth. They lived there for thirteen years and the marriage ended. During that time, he didn't visit much. He worked and took care of Beth. She was his main focus. If he went home, it was just for a very short time and he barely had time to see anyone then. Melissa was very jealous if he went home or anywhere and he didn't want to expose his girl to any sort of pain of seeing her parents bicker at each other all the time. In order to avoid it, he avoided conflict and pretty much his wife too. Their marriage was falling apart and they did nothing to stop it. There was nothing they could have done to make it work. When there is no love, there is no chance for marriage to be saved. Melissa was married to her violin and Brandon was married to the women he never loved. He got full custody of Beth and went back home. Stef was sad for the divorce, but she knew it was something just waiting to happen. She noticed that the couple never really looked in love, but never asked about the relationship they had. Lena wanted to know what was going on, but Stef never let her ask. She always told her that it is private and she should just let them live their lives. Out of five children, two were divorced (Callie and Brandon), one was single (Jesus) and two were married ( Jude and Mariana).

Jude was married to math teacher who worked with Lena and they would often come and visit with Stef and Lena. Jude worked as a French teacher with Lena and his husband Mitch. They met at the meeting before school year and started dating few weeks later. Two years later they got married and started living together. Now they adopted two children and they were settling into parenting. Stef and Lena were very proud of how far Jude got and how amazing he was with kids at home and at school too.

Mariana was one of the biggest surprises. She ended up marrying Wyatt. They met when she was in college at some bar and started dating. It was casual for first few months but things changed and they became very serious. They got married and they have three children. For years they moved from one place to another and in the end Mariana got a permanent position and they moved back to California. Mariana works in a bank and Wyatt has construction business. They are very happy together and making their marriage work.

When Brandon moved back with Beth, they moved in with Stef and Lena. Beth was amazed how many people can fit that house and how crowded it was. They slept in the living room and younger kids usually woke them up in the morning. In their honor, Stef made big barbecue in the backyard. They were all very happy to see Brandon and Beth after so many years. Beth and Seth talked in the corner and Brandon was glad she was starting to make friends. He would be helpful next week when she starts school. Lena got all of the paperwork ready and she even managed to get Brandon to work as a music teacher. No one knew he didn't touch his piano in years…In eighteen years to be precise. He just couldn't play after music camp and Disney. He worked as a teacher, but never played again. He locked his music away and never opened again any of it. After losing Callie, he lost will to play. She was his music and muse.

He was excited to see her again. She was a bit late because she had some situation to resolve with some of the kids. She was very dedicated. She worked as a canceler at school and today she met with some girls out of school to talk about some things that happened during the week. When she got there, all she saw was Brandon. As usual, he was brooding in the corner far from all the guests.

''I knew I would find you here.''

He looked at her and smiled. Long time ago, he would have seen a girl with her hair down in ripped jeans and green sweater she loved. Now she was in a gray suit and with her hair up in a perfect pony. Her makeup and serious looks threw him away from daydreaming of his girl.

''I don't like crowds.''

''Me too. Moms are bragging with the fact that you and Beth are back.''

She took a seat beside him and took piece of his burger.

''Mmmm… I love how you make perfect blend of all the spices and sauces.''

''You could have asked for one….''

''I prefer stealing form you.''

He smiled. She always did that.

''I don't.''

''And that is a lie. You always knew I would take some of your food. You never put Tabasco in it after I told you I don't like it.''

He smiled at that. She was right. He never put any spice she didn't like.

''I am guessing you want some of my beer too?''

''Some…If not all of it…''

She took the bottle from him and kept it.

''Hard day?''

''Yes, some girls have problems at school.''

''What sort of problems?''

''With very pushy boys. They don't take no for an answer. But no one believes them they said no. Let's say that none of them is something that the rest would see as good girls.''

''And it hit home with you.''

''Sort of…''

''Are you ok?''

''I am… But sometimes it still hurts to see girls like that. Just because they are from ''good'' homes that doesn't make them immune to some sick things people do. Even ''good'' boys do bad things.''

''I know. I remember when you told me about Liam and all that happened with that. I was so angry he got to walk away from the court a free man.''

''But I got him later.''

''Yes, you did! I was so proud.''

She smiled, but didn't say anything more on the topic. She didn't like talking about Liam and things that happened in other foster homes. She left that behind and didn't like going back to that.

''Moving on… How do you like it in the frat house again?''

''It's crazy. It's million people and I don't have money now to get a house for me and Beth. I spent most of the money moving us here. A lot of our stuff is in the storage.''

''You can move in with Seth and me.''

''What?''

''It's just two of us in a rather big house. We have room for two of you and even some of your stuff would be welcome. My dad got me a house where a lot of people could fit. I guess he hoped there would be more than one grandchild, but no. There are just Seth and I in a huge house. We even have a pool''

''Now I'm hooked!''

''I knew it…''

They laughed and he remembered how much he missed her. He knew it was wrong to live with her and have her that close, but he had to.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes, why not?''

''Should we check it out with kids?''

''We are adults, they must obey.''

They smiled and looked at their kids. Brandon decided to tease her.

''Have you met our children?''

She started laughing.

''Fine! We can pretend they listen.''

''Sure...''

She got off the stairs and waved at their son and daughter.

''Hey, come here!''

''Yes mom…''

''Are you ok with Brandon and Beth moving in with us? There is too many people in this house and we are alone in a pretty big house.''

''Sure, why not… It's cool with me.''

Brandon smiled at the boy.

''Thank you Seth…''

Beth was surprised why her aunt Callie would just take them in. She hasn't seen them in a very long time and now they were moving in.

''Beth and I will get our stuff ready. You just tell us when you want us to move in.''

''You can do it tonight. We just have to change the sheets and that's it. The rest can be handled day by day.''

''Thank you. I don't think I could sleep again on that pull out bed.''

Beth nodded.

''Me too…''

''It's settled then. Just tell Stef you will be off her back and we can leave when you want.''

Brandon went to talk to his mom, and Beth stayed with Callie and Seth. They got to talking again and Callie got to finish Brandon's burger. Beth looked at her and smiled.

''You hate parties, just like my dad?''

''Yes! Especially these. At least ten of their friends asked me if I was dating and when will I get married again.''

''Oh, dad hates it too.''

''It's settled then. Just tell Stef you will be off her back and we can leave when you want.''

Beth observed her grandmothers' friends and how they looked at them. They were passing them trying to find out something, overhear the conversation and spread the gossip. Beth hated that.

''Look at them! I feel like they just live for the moment they would gather some information about you and exchange…with a lot of untrue things in the story.''

''I agree. According to Ms. Jay I am dating a lawyer and an ex-lover bought me a house I live in.''

Seth shook his head and made very disgusted face.

''That is creepy…''

''I know. I bet Robert wouldn't be happy to hear that.''

''And who is Robert? Your boyfriend?''

''No, he was my dad. He died two years ago.''

''Oh, I'm sorry.''

''Thank you Beth.''

''Wait! You said your dad? How did you end up in the system if you had a dad?''

''It's a long story…''

''Ok… I'm sorry I asked.''

''It's ok…''

After the party ended, they got Steff to tell her that Brandon and Beth will be living with Callie.

''But you just got here.''

''I know, but there is no space mom. We sleep in your living room. You already have full house. We will be ok there.''

Stef was silent. She was sad they were leaving, but she understood that there was no space for two of them. She didn't like that they would be living in a house given to Callie by Robert. Regardless of the fact that they got to adopt her, Callie insisted she has a relationship with her dad. She and Stef argued a lot about Robert and hers relationship. Stef didn't like how close they were. That house took her daughter and grandson and now it will take her son and granddaughter too.

''Ok. If you wish to leave, we will not stop you.''

''Mom, please, don't make this even harder. You know I love you, but we need some space. It's weird sleeping in the same place where your teen daughter is. She needs space and so do I. I don't want to be in her face all the time. She is at the age where she needs her personal space and here…There is no chance for something like that.''

They packed their things into the car and followed Callie home. Beth was glad they left the house and that there would be much less people in their new home... Just four of them were the right measure. Callie joked that they were ''house divided''. In one wing, there was her bedroom and she put Brandon close to her and on the other side of the house were Seth and Beth. That way two teens could have their privacy and so could they. Callie loved to pick up a good book and enjoy the silence and her son loved to play his music loud or watch TV pretty loud. She had no idea about Beth's habits or hobbies, but she had no doubt she will get the idea pretty soon. Living arrangements brought a lot of new and crazy situations. They took longer to get ready and leave for school. Callie had to plan her day better, so she can spend some time with kids and Brandon before they all rush somewhere. She loved having him around and it felt like four of them were a family. She got to ''play'' family with him. They really developed nice relationship with each other's children and it helped a lot around the house. They main worry was how kids would adjust. As it usually happens, they surprised them. Two of them went to school and spent a lot of time together. Brandon and Callie were also together at school and they had so much fun being on the ''other'' side of the desk, each from their new role. Being there as teachers or some sort of support to kids was important to them. Callie knew she managed to pull her life together thanks to Rita and her girls. That is why she was giving her best to offer best she can to the kids who came to her office. They loved the fact they could help someone and be there for kids who needed advice or someone to confide in. They gave a lot of space to their own kids and they didn't run such a tight ship as Stef did. They had few simple rules: go to school, if you skip-tell us, don't be late and be careful who you hang out with, if you have sex, always use condom and be careful who you pick to be your partner… The rest was very flexible and easy to agree on. Kids were grateful for their freedom and they were really good and they respected all that was agreed on. Since school started, kids were out a lot and Brandon and Callie were home alone. They had very grownup routine and they liked it. They would watch movies, go for walks, Callie even got him to run in the morning. In a very weird way, two of them sort of dated, but without anything sexual. They avoided crossing that line because they believed their feelings were not returned. Callie got them dance lessons over coupons and they had so much fun dancing. It reminded them of the time they practiced for Mariana's birthday.

''We haven't done ballroom dancing for so long.''

''Yes, and now there is no Talia to bitch at me...''

He smiled.

''Yes, I forgot about it.''

''I haven't… She was such…''

'' Don't tell me. I dated her.''

''I know! How could you?! I honestly don't get it!''

''Honestly, neither do I.''

Beth and Seth developed very close relationship. At the very beginning, he was there to show her around and introduce her to people he spent time with. He was single at the time, but girls really liked him and didn't like attention he paid to Beth. They spent a lot of time together at school and had most of the classes together. Beth was so confused by what she started feeling for Seth. She knew it was wrong, but somehow it felt so right. He was really special and amazing on so many levels. She was sure he felt the same for her as she did for him. She saw him looking at her few times when he believed she can't see him. Their first kiss happened in the kitchen. Callie and Brandon were out for some school event and two of them were home alone making something to eat. There was some crazy tension between them for weeks and it became unbearable. So they just had to kiss. None of them remembered how it happened and who started it. They just know that at one moment she was making him a sandwich and at next they were kissing like there was no tomorrow. He broke the kiss and waited for her reaction.

''Wow!''

That was all she could say. She was kissed before, but that kiss was something much different.

''I know!''

''Don't be so cocky!''

''I am not. I just agree with you… It was amazing.''

She smiled at him and kissed him. They kissed again for some time and each kiss felt better than the one before. It was clear to them that it would not end on that kiss and that night. They will do this again. They will keep doing this. After breaking the kiss she whispered to him.

''No one must know… This…. My dad and your mom…they would kill us.''

''I know… We don't say anything to anyone…ok?''

She nodded and kissed him again.

''I am scared.''

''Of what?''

''Of what would happen if they find out?''

''Nothing. They scream at us and then…Then we handle things.''

''Sounds easy.''

''It is easy…''

''I wish I believed it too.''

Hiding and keeping things ''cousin style'' was very difficult for two of them because their parents were close to them. They knew them pretty well. Brandon and Callie realized their kids are dating someone, but didn't still discover who the lucky people were. They didn't push the story, they just waited. They were happy for their kids. Regardless of how much pain their love brought to them, they would agree in a second that it was the best feeling ever, when it was good and they were together. Kids decided to talk to Callie and Brandon about dating someone. They concluded that their parents spent too much time together and at home and that it's about time they go back to dating...so they could have house to themselves. After couple of weeks of dating they slept together for the first time. Beth lost her virginity to him and she had no doubts or regrets. She was in love with Seth and it was just a natural progression of things. She made love to the boy she was falling for. For Seth it was different experience than with any girl before. He took care of her and gave his best to make sure she is comfortable and not in too much pain. After they survived ''first time trauma'', things got better and both of them felt more free. Callie was divorced over seven years and Brandon was fresh out of the marriage, but Beth claimed he was pretty single during the years spent with her mom. Their parents had no idea how to explain to them why is that complicated and why two of them would not really be happy about it. Two of them had no idea that Brandon and Callie dated before and it might be awkward to them since they lived together in the same house.

AJ wanted to see her for lunch. Since they still co parented, she expected it to be a lunch where she would update him on their son's life and school. But, as it often is, it was a different lunch. AJ took some time and liquid courage to tell his ex-wife the big news.

''Brie is pregnant. We are getting married.''

''Congratulations! Did you tell it to Seth?''

''No, I hoped you would.''

''Oh, no! That is your news my friend!''

''Please…''

''No, you are his father. You should tell him of something that big. New sibling and a step parent are big news. And, since you are the one getting married and a new child, you should tell that to your son. I'm glad your life is getting excited, but I will not be the buffer. You tell him. This weekend he is staying with you and you can tell him.''

''About that, can we move it for the next weekend. Brie's family is coming.''

''And?''

''They don't know about Seth.''

''WHAT?''

''She didn't tell them about him.''

''Good thing is she knows you have a son.''

AJ lowered his gaze.

''She never met him. She doesn't know.''

''Well, it's time she does. You have to introduce him to her and the family. She will be your wife, she has to meet Seth.''

''I know, but I am not sure how would she react.''

''I don't care! I will not allow you to deny our son! I didn't go through eighteen hours of labor for nothing. You and I agreed to be parents and you will be one buddy. I don't care about your girlfriend and her family. Our son exists and you will acknowledge him! He is your son AJ and let me tell you something, you are an ass if you deny him. He is an amazing person, good student, someone you should be proud of. And I will not allow you to make our son feel bad about himself. You will introduce him to your girlfriend and her family. Sorry, but you are not alone, you are a package deal. You come with him and me.''

''You? We are divorced!''

''Yes, we are, but I am mother of your son and we will always share that bond.''

''That didn't matter to you when we were married.''

''I never disrespected our marriage. I didn't cheat or do anything like that. I was fateful to you all the time we dated and were married.''

''You never cheated with your body, but you loved someone else.''

''That was never the matter.''

''I loved you Callie! I was in love with you, but I couldn't make it work. How could I stay with a woman who never stopped loving someone else. And it really bothers me. I wonder who that is. At one point I started doubting it was one of the girls from GU.''

She started laughing.

''I lived with two lesbians, but I am very straight.''

''Who was it Callie?''

''It doesn't matter. It didn't even matter then. It was not possible.''

''And now?''

''Now it's twenty years later.''

''I see you still care about that person.''

''AJ, I don't want to go there. I never asked about your loves before or after me. I expect the same from you. Respect my privacy.''

''Like you respected our marriage?''

''As I said, I never cheated. And I was faithful for seven years we were together.''

''BUT you never got over that man!''

''That has nothing to do with this. I respected our marriage. I respected you.''

''You dated other people.''

She couldn't believe what he said.

''I went out for a date first time two years after the divorce. Unlike you… You had affairs during our marriage.''

He was surprised she knew.

''You knew?''

''I did… I was not stupid.''

''But you never said anything.''

''I never cared AJ. I didn't care who you sleep with.''

''WOW! What a wife I had!?''

''I will not talk about this. It has been years since we ended it and got a divorce. ''

''It never stops hurting when a woman you loved with all of your heart tells you in not so many words she never loved you and she stayed out of sense of duty with you.''

''We are done, but we share a son and he is the only important thing now.''

''He is important to me.''

''Hahahah… I see how important he is. No one knows of him. I will not let you hide our son. See you on Saturday. I am giving you time to tell your partner.''

With that, she got off the chair and got out of restaurant. She was so angry and sad that she just wanted to scream and cry. How could he do something like that?! She took out her phone and called Brandon.

''B, can we meet in our spot in half and hour?''

''Sure, see you there.''

She got to the beach and sat down. She loved watching the ocean. It would often calm her. He arrived soon after her and just took a seat. He knew she was seeing AJ and now he waited for the news.

''He is getting married. She is pregnant…''

''Ok?''

Brandon was not sure what to say. He was not sure if she loved AJ even after the divorce. Every bit of him hoped it was not the case, but he knew there was a chance for that. Many people remained in love with their ex-spouse years after ending the marriage.

''Are you sad? Do you still love him?''

Callie gave him a surprised look. _Love him? Oh, God Brandon….no…_

''I don't love him. I am ok with him getting married, it's his right…But I am not ok with the thing he is doing.''

''What is it?''

''He is not honest with her. He will meet her family…and she has no idea that Seth exists.''

''Wow! How is that possible?! He has a room there and some of his stuff is there…''

''Maybe he is a cool uncle to his son? I don't know what sort of things he told her.''

Brandon nodded.

''He could be…''

''I think he is ashamed we had him that young and that is why he hides Seth.''

''We had Beth at the same time, but I never felt ashamed. She is my biggest pride and joy.''

''I don't want Seth to feel bad.''

''If AJ keeps hiding him, he will be hurt when the truth comes out… Imagine that wedding…''

''Hahahaa… I can see it… AJ and that woman just got married and Seth comes to them and tells him ''dad''… I can imagine her face, faces of the family and their guests who had no idea Seth was that big and also his son.''

''I would love to see that… But I wish it doesn't happen like that. Seth would be hurt by it all.''

''I know. AJ wants me to tell him.''

''And what would you do?''

''I don't know… I think he should tell him, but I don't like telling lies to my son.''

Brandon got off the sand and offered her his hand.

''Let's go home. There is a dinner to be made and two teenagers who can eat mountain of food.''

She laughed at that.

''Yes, let's feed our beasts.''


	2. Chapter 2

The truth about Callie's and Brandon's past got out by accident, sort of unplanned for any of the actors to reveal it to the kids. Seth and Beth were looking for answers who their parent's mystery lovers were and they had no luck with that. None of the family members wanted to talk about it. Stef even got so nervous and told them to put that to rest. That even got the kids more intrigued than anything else. There was some crazy mystery surrounding their parents' past and now they had to solve it. Mariana had no intention to tell them and start WWIII in their home, Wyatt kept quiet and Jude had a lot of reservations about talking about Callie's past. Seth knew his dad never knew who the man was, but he had to know at least something that could help. They had arranged to meet up after school because he had to tell Seth about his marriage and the new baby. AJ picked him up and Seth gave his car to Beth because his dad would bring him home after their lunch.

''Hi dad!''

''Hey son… How are you?''

''Good… I am good..''

''School?''

''It's ok. I am not complaining.''

''I am glad…Hm.. Did your mom mention something we have to talk about?''

''No… Why?''

''Hm… I met someone and I am getting married.''

Seth was happy for his dad, but a bit sad he knew nothing of it.

''You did? When?''

''Hm… Couple of months ago…''

''Cool… What is she like?''

''She is accountant, thirty years old, beautiful, fun.''

''When can I meet her?''

''I don't know. We'll see..''

''Oh, ok…''

They ordered the food.

''So, what does your girlfriend say about me? Is she ok with you having that old son?''

He was teasing him, but after few moments he noticed his father's serious face.

''You haven't told her?''

''Seth…''

''NO! She doesn't know about me.''

''It never came up.''

''I am your son, I am supposed to come up as soon as it becomes serious.''

''It's complicated. I don't think she would understand.''

''Whatever dad…''

Lunch came and they sat in silence. Seth decided to ask his dad about his mom's past.

''Dad, who did mom date before you?''

''That is a mystery. She never spoke of that man.''

''You know nothing?''

''I just know not to poke that bear.''

''What?''

''She gets crazy aggressive and defensive when I mention that.''

''I know. I had the same experience. Do you think he did something to her?''

''No, I think he just left.''

''Died?''

''I don't know.''

When he was close to the end of his food, he sent Beth message to pick him up from the restaurant. He was very hurt by his father and he really needed her. She showed up some twenty minutes later and he said good bye to his dad and left.

''Hey sexy, looking for a ride?''

That made him smile. Beth always knew how to make him smile. He got into the car and kissed her.

''I really needed that.''

''I am glad I could help. Where to?''

''Where are mom and your dad?''

''Out. It's Thursday, so they have some planes with uncle Matt and aunt Charlie.''

''I forgot it's nerd brigade date night.''

''Date night?''

''You know what I mean…''

''It sounds weird.''

''I know. But the weird thing is, I could see them dating.''

''Who?''

''Our parents…''

Beth made a face.

''Oh, my God!''

''What?''

''Maybe they did?! Maybe that is why no one talks about it?! Any other guy wouldn't be such a problem. She and your dad dated and somehow became siblings.''

''Seth, you must be high!''

''Think about it!''

''I am, and you are creeping me out.''

''Just look at them when we are at home. It does make sense.''

Beth did what he told her and started to notice that they didn't look at each other as the siblings usually do. They also found in Callie's room a picture of two of them that didn't really look sibling like. Stef took it after Brandon won the competition. He hugged her and they were grinning and glowing. No one found it unusual because everyone was happy for Brandon. But the look they shared, that was not how brother and sister look at one another. She put the photograph back into the hiding place and left the room.

 _Don't let him get you paranoid. You dad and aunt didn't date…it is just Seth's imagination. They were just close and good siblings._ Beth repeated that to herself as a mantra for days.

Brandon and Callie started having doubts about the nature of Seth's and Beth's relationship, but they didn't mention it to one another. Each of them kept it to themselves and tried to find out more before they addressed the issue. Callie had few moments when she wanted to tell Brandon, but changed her mind. She didn't want the kids to have same experience as two of them did, so she choose to keep it quiet. Brandon had the same reasoning as she did. He felt bad for hiding it from Callie, but he couldn't address the issue without the evidence. Brandon came home a bit earlier and had a surprise of his life. He heard voices coming from the kids' side of the house at the time they were supposed to be at their friend's house. Callie had a thing with some of her friends and he was supposed to be at Stef's and Lena's but he changed his mind and just came back home. He climbed the stairs and followed directions of the voices. He saw his daughter and Callie's son kissing in their undies and getting into his bed. He quietly got down and left the house. He went to find Callie. He had to tell her now. She was having a drink with some of the teachers. She was surprised to see him at the bar. He told her he would be going home and now he was there.

''Hey, what are you doing here?''

''We must talk… It's important.''

She picked up her stuff and got into his car.

''What is going on?''

''In a minute… Wait just few minutes.''

He took her to the beach, to a place they spent a lot of time hiding from world. It was their place for big talks and important things.

''Brandon… What is going on?''

''Beth and Seth…''

''Are they ok?''

''I saw them having sex…''

She took a seat on the sand and he sat down too.

''Really?''

''Yes…''

''And what did you tell them?''

''I sort of just left… They haven't seen me.''

She didn't know why she started laughing, but she did. She actually knew why, she imagined Brandon walking into something like that. She remembered his face after he walked in on their moms and it was the same face now.

''It's not funny Callie!''

She started laughing even more after that comment. He gave her a look and she managed to stop.

''Ok…Ok… No more… So…You just left?''

''Yes, I wanted to see with you what is the right thing to do…''

''And you think I know?''

''No, but two heads can solve it better… Especially our heads. Their situation is a bit…hm…familiar…''

She saw how he blushed.

''Oh, my God! You are blushing!''

''It's not funny Callie… I am conflicted. That's why I need you.''

''Why our heads? Why you couldn't share it with someone else? Your mom? Mike?''

''Because we never had a chance to live our story. I don't want to do to them what my mom did to us…''

Smile was gone from her face.

''You are willing to let them date?''

''As much as it troubles me, I am. I don't want them to wonder what might have been if they had a chance…''

''You wonder?''

He turned towards her and hesitated.

''Every day… ''

She took his hand and they started leaning for a kiss. Before they had a chance to kiss,their phones started to ring. Stef and Lena were calling them. They answered their phones and moms told them to come home as soon as they could. They got into the car and drove home with so many thoughts in their heads. Callie was scared for the kids. If something happened to them or maybe some of their siblings. When they got home, they were surprised to see AJ also sitting there. Beth and Seth sat in the living room with their heads low. They noticed that she was crying and Seth was upset about something. Lena sat with her head in her hands and Stef sat with her arms crossed over her chest.

''What happened? What are you all doing here?''

Stef got up from the chair and turned towards Brandon and Callie.

''I found your children in bed together…Naked…''

Callie and Brandon just looked at one another, not knowing what to do or say next. Their train of thoughts was interrupted by AJ who got up and started shouting at his son.

''She is your sister! How could you?!''


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and AJ were arguing about how bad father he was when Stef interrupted them.

''Your issues are not what matters here. The thing we must deal with is Seth and Beth and the thing Lena and I walked into.''

''And what is that?''

''We saw them having sex.''

''And what were you doing in our house?''

Stef and Lena were surprised by the question. Callie didn't mind the part with sex, bud did mind the part two of them were in the house.

''We came to see you.''

''And you used the spare key when no one opened the door?''

''Hm…Yes…''

''Why would you enter the empty house if you came to see us?''

That was very interesting moment. Why would they enter the house if no one was answering the door.

''We saw Seth's car and we knew someone was home.''

''Seth sometimes goes with his friends. House was locked, no one answered the door and you got in anyhow… I ask again, why you would do it?''

''Because!''

''Why Stef? Why did you get into the house if no one was there to let you in?''

''I started doubting they are involved…''

''Oh, and that's the reason to break into our house?''

''Don't be ridiculous, I can't do it. I am your mother!''

''Yes, you can…It's not your property, you are on MY property without MY authorization.''

''And what? You will call the cops on me? Come on Callie!''

''I don't know Stef. I am thinking about it.''

''Don't be ridiculous. I am serious here. Two of them are involved. What will we do about it?''

''WE will not do anything about it. YOU will all leave our house and that's it.''

''What do you mean do nothing?''

''As you heard… We will let them be.''

''Is that some sort of joke?''

''No, I am serious.''

''How can you let them?''

''And why not?''

''It's sick! They are cousins!''

Brandon shook his head and answered his mother.

''No, they are not! How can they be?''

''You are siblings!''

''No, we are not! That is the completely wrong thing to say!''

''You are an Adams-Foster Callie!''

''No, I am a Quinn…''

''What?''

''I annulled the adoption!''

''When?''

''When Seth was two… I simply did it, because it felt wrong.''

''What felt wrong? Our love and support?''

''No, my love…''

AJ was confused. And Brandon couldn't believe what he heard.

''You annulled your adoption and took your father's name after we got divorced?''

''Yes, AJ…''

''Why? What did Stef and Lena do to deserve it?''

''It was not about them.''

''What was it about?''

''I had to do it because it was the only right thing to do…''

''No wonder two of them turned out like that. You don't respect your family Callie.''

''What?''

''You don't appreciate your family. You turned away from the real values… And I don't know why? We tried to give you the best possible home and family?''

''How? By threatening us? Blackmailing Robert? Restraining orders? How Stef?''

''Mom, grandma took restraining order against you?''

''No, it was not against me…''

''Who was it against?''

Brandon got to Callie and stood beside her.

''It was against me.''

''Why?''

''We will talk later.''

He turned toward his moms and AJ.

''Now, please leave. As Callie said, we will deal with this.''

''He is my son Foster!''

''I know that, but do you? If he and Callie don't want you here, you will leave.''

Brandon kicked them all out of the house and four of them stayed alone.

''Mom…Brandon….''

Callie lifted her arm.

''Not now.''

Beth came to them and stood in front of her dad.

''I am sorry…''

''What for?''

''For what happened…''

''Are you really sorry you love him?''

''No, but I am sorry for what grandma said.''

''She had her reasons, and so did we.''

Seth hugged them and whispered.

''Thank you…''

''There is nothing to thank us for. Just…Just be careful and take care… Ok?''

Kids went to bed and left their parents downstairs. Callie went for the bottle of wine and Brandon prepared something to eat.

''What a night!''

''Yes! I can't believe what happened.''

''I can't believe Stef.''

''Neither can I.''

They looked at the food and then at the stairs.

''Should we call them to eat?''

''I wouldn't… You don't want a repeat…''

She winked at him.

''Oh…Oooohhh…''

Brandon felt a bit weird reminded of the sight he saw that afternoon.

''Our kids are dating.''

''Yes, they are… And not just dating…''

''Our kids are having sex…''

''Yes, they are…''

''I am feeling a bit weird.''

''Why?''

''I want them happy, but its scary knowing your daughter has sex…close to you.''

''I know… I have same feeling…''

They started eating salad Brandon prepared and then suddenly he put his plate down.

''What is it?''

''I don't want to sound like my mom…''

Callie made face at him.

''But what do we do? Really, what do we do?''

''We support them, tell them we love them…. And knock!''

''Hahahah… Knock! That is a good one…''

''And one more thing…''

''What is that?''

''We love them…Support them and give them all we didn't get. I don't know if it would last. Maybe they choose to end it soon, but at least we gave them a chance…Unlike…''

''Do you regret us not having it?''

''Yes, but I don't regret my son…And I know you don't regret Beth.''

''I love her so much. She is my everything…but…''

''I know…''

There was long silence in the room. Brandon and Callie were lost in their thoughts and didn't notice their kids coming down…

''Hey…''

''Hey guys…''

''We were a bit hungry…''

Brandon and Callie looked at their salads and then at the kids. No way would a salad be enough for them.

''Do you want to order pizza?''

''YES!''

''Ok, Seth order what you want, I'll have grilled cheese, Brandon will have chicken Alfredo and take two big Pepsis….''

Seth went to kitchen to order the food and Beth took a seat on the floor beside two of them.

''Thank you for defending us.''

''Honey, it's nothing.''

''It actually is everything. You stood up to Stef and that is huge.''

''You are our kids, there was no other option..''

''You stood up for yourselves too. And we are proud of you.''

''What?"

''You dated before you married our parents. So, today you stood up for that relationship too.''

Callie and Brandon were shocked Beth was on to them.

''Beth, how did you?''

''Restraining order was a huge clue.''

''Oh…''

''Seth and I talked… And if you want to date again…We are ok with it… Just…''

''Just what?''

''Be happy…''

With that she got up from the floor, kissed them and went to the kitchen.

''What was that?''

''That was your daughter Brandon Foster…''

''So what do we do now?''

''We live our lives as we wanted…''

''Do we dare?''

''It's going to be hard, but I believe it might be worth it.''

He faced her and kissed her. After almost twenty years he was kissing the woman his never forgotten girl became.

''Wow!''


End file.
